wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Ria Sunhammer
Physical Description Scholarly in appearance, Ria's blood red hair is usually worn in a ponytail. Her skin is lightly tanned, and her eyes glow with the typical green color of her people. Personality Ria is often quiet and unassuming, an empathic introvert. Her normal expression is impassive, listening. She is stoic and prefers not to show emotion around strangers. When not in her armor or preparing for battle, she is often seen with a tome or with paper, ink and quill. Ria acts as a courier and scribe for her order. Ria's other craft, that of an herbalist, lends itself both to survival in the field and augments her skills as a scribe and healer. She prefers her herb gardens and library to people. "I will not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." - Dune History Ria lived in Silvermoon before the Fall but was visiting her brother when it fell. He had been studying the arcane arts in Dalaran, and she was a priest training in oracular Sight. Her main function is as a scribe who balances requisitions and reports. She has served as a courier whose route runs between Quel'thalas and Light's Hope, and also carried messages to Acherus, the Ebon Hold, via proxy. Currently a Blood Knight with the rank of Knight-Master, she serves under Knight-Lord Tal Brightmane of the Liadrin's Shield regiment, a home defense regiment in Quel'thalas. Past service * Battle-healer and courier in the Broken Isles. * Served in the Draenor campaign as courier and garrison provisioner. Promoted to Knight-Master after the Draenor campaign concluded. * Served with distinction with the Sunreaver Onslaught in the Pandaren campaign. * Served with the Argent Crusade and Ashen Verdict during the icecrown and Northrend campaigns. * Served with the Scryers and the Shattered Sun Offensive during the period that she was deployed in Outland. Rose through Initiate and Adept to Knight, then refused further promotion, feeling that she was most effective at that rank. * Joined the Order upon arriving back in Silvermoon after the razing of the city. * Before and during the Third War, Ria was a member of an order of priests who specialized in healing: mundane and Light-based healing, herbalism, mind-healing, and shadow-work. Searching for any lost Sunhammer or Dawnraker relatives. The Sunhammers were in Quel'thalas and the Hinterlands before the Third War, and the family was scattered by the invasion of the Scourge. Her maternal grandfather, Elramir Dawnraker, was a magus who was eccentrically obsessed with having a dynasty of magi and a contemporary of Dra'thir. For his crimes, he was killed. She still searches for lost and scattered members of both families. Family Daughter of Tyraiel Sunhammer and Faenileda Dawnraker. Stepdaughter of Lethdor Morningshard, via his marriage to Faenileda. Sister to Illithien Sunhammer, Riaiel Sunhammer, and cousin of Keylorian Dawnraker, Aidan Dawnraker, Agni Dawnraker, Sennivas Dawnraker, Kaedora Dawnraker, Alianesh Dawnraker, Stryxis Dawnraker, and Tynxus Dawnraker. Riaiel, Kaedora, Sennivas, and Alianesh reside with her on the old Dawnraker estate, which they have been restoring to a working manor and estate. Keylorian refers to her as his niece. Quotes Trivia Colleague of Silvendiel Dath'anar, Zandrae Pyreanor, and Dranarus Bloodhawk. Affiliations * Blood Knights * Order of the Silver Hand * Lightsworn * Liadrin's Shield * House Sunhammer * House Dawnraker (Silvermoon) * House Pyreanor (Allied) External Links http://riasunhammer.tumblr.com http://us.battle.net/wow/en/character/Wyrmrest%20Accord/Shieraiel/simple Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Knight Category:2016 Category:House Sunhammer Category:House Dawnraker